


Don't read this

by littlemsterious



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:37:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16540856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemsterious/pseuds/littlemsterious
Summary: Just messing around.Don't read this.





	Don't read this

**Author's Note:**

> Why are you here?

You shouldn't be here, there's no point. I mean, come on. 

[Test link](https://youtu.be/yCto3PCn8wo)

https://youtu.be/yCto3PCn8wo<


End file.
